Fate Inner Paths
by Rouem
Summary: "Eu devo viver apenas para cumprir o propósito de outros? Minha existência, por si só, não poderia carregar sentido? É chegado o momento de lutar e encontrar tais respostas." Fanfic sobre a Segunda Guerra do Santo Graal no universo Fate.
1. Capítulo 1: Pacto

Disclaimer: Fate/ é uma franquia da Type-Moon, sendo que essa história não possui fins lucrativos (mas se a Type-Moon quiser me contratar para adaptar essa história aceitarei de bom grado ^^). Embora a maioria dos personagens tenham sido criados para essa história, a universo onde ela se passa, bem como vários outros elementos, são originados do universo Fate/, que não é minha criação. Permito que utilizem meus personagens em outras histórias, apenas me avisem antes.

Notas iniciais:

1)Essa fanfic é uma versão da segunda guerra pelo cálice sagrado, sobre a qual a Type-Moon revelou pouquíssimos detalhes (mas que foram o bastante para me dar bastante dor de cabeça). Observe que como ela ocorreu antes do cálice ser corrompido, entre outras coisas, algumas características da guerra podem ser um pouco diferentes daquelas narradas nas novels.

2)As opiniões expressas e linhas de pensamento não refletem as do autor, sendo em sua maioria somente características dos personagens criados.

3)Não sei ao certo com que periodicidade que publicarei essa história, mas estarei me esforçando para não demorar muito entre os capítulos, como já ocorreu com o primeiro . (mas já estejam cientes que terei períodos de prova ou épocas que poderão me levar a demorar mais, mas nada muito grande tbm).

4)Comentem, deixem suas opiniões, critiquem, mostrem que encontraram alguma eventual referência, xinguem, perguntem e mostrem alguma eventual contradição na história (embora alguma pseudo-contradição que deva ocorrer já esteja nos planos e será eventualmente explicada, não deixem de mostrá-las pois pode ser que não esteja nos planos). Apenas não abaixem o nível no que forem dizer XD.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Capítulo 1 – Pacto

"_Por que existem tantas dúvidas em nossas vidas? _

_Por que algumas escolhas são tão difíceis? _

_Porque as dúvidas nos fortalecem e as escolhas guiam a vida. _

_Se você realmente procura as respostas, levante-se e lute com as trevas em seu coração,_

_erga sua espada e sua lança contra seu própria ser"_

**Fate/Inner Paths**

– Tem certeza que isto é o melhor a ser feito? Quero dizer... – dizia uma mulher loira e alta, aparentando pouco mais de quarenta anos, sua voz tornando-se cada vez mais baixa – depois disso ela não poderá mais ficar aqui, pelo menos até o final da guerra... A Associação com certeza irá atrás dela...

– Não acredito que tenhamos outra escolha, querida – falava um homem também loiro com um volumoso bigode – a associação irá persegui-la logo, até mesmo alguns de nossa família o farão... Essa é a única esperança para nossa filha. Mesmo sendo triste, o desaparecimento de Kresnik se mostrou útil para nosso plano. Você está pronta, Celes?

– Com certeza sentirei a falta de vocês nesses dias – dizia uma garota por volta de seus 17 anos, de estatura um pouco menor do que o esperado para sua idade, de pele clara e cabelos castanhos que segurava um livro, sem conseguir disfarçar totalmente o nervosismo em sua fala – e durante esse tempo procurarei também por meu irmão, vocês não estarão mentindo, apenas não deixem que descubram seu envolvimento com isso. Eu, Celes von Einzbern, sobreviverei à Guerra pelo Cálice sagrado. Acho que já devia ter dito isso bem antes... Obrigado por tudo, mamãe e papai, realmente agradeço por ter vivido nessa casa – e enquanto falava recebia um pedaço de madeira das mãos de seu pai, que murmurava "Não faça um discurso de despedida desses após dizer que sobreviverá".

E então, naquele fim de tarde em um quarto isolado na mansão dos Einzbern, com o livro aberto em mãos, tal encantamento foi lido pela jovem:

_"Ye first, O silver, O iron  
>O stone of the foundation, O Archduke of the Contract<br>Hear me in the name of our great teacher, the Archmagus Schweinorg  
>Let the descending winds be as a wall<br>Let the gates in all directions be shut, rising above the crown, and let the three-forked roads to the Kingdom revolve.  
>Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut.<br>Five perfections for each repetition.  
>And now, let the filled sigils be annihilated in my stead!<br>Set.  
>Let thy body rest under my dominion, let my fate rest in thy blade.<br>If thou submitted to the call of the Holy Grail and if thou wilt obey this mind, this reason, then thou shalt respond.  
>I make my oath here.<br>I am that person who is to become the virtue of all Heavens.  
>I am that person who is covered with the evil of all Hades.<br>Thou seven heavens, clad in a trinity of words,  
>come past thy restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protect the balance!"<em>

Um círculo luminoso surgiu sob os pés da garota e quando ela se deu conta à sua frente estava sentada uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e pouco mais velha que a jovem mestra, mas de maior estatura, trajando uma armadura com várias placas, aparentemente leve, possuindo alguns poucos detalhes facilmente perceptíveis somente nas regiões dos ombros e das pernas, mas, apesar de sua aparência simples, parecia proteger as regiões mais visadas por um inimigo durante as batalhas, revelando o acolchoamento em parte dos braços e próximo aos pés. Em suas mãos, apoiada sobre uma de suas espáduas, estava uma longa lança avermelhada. O casal que apenas assistia a cena não conseguiu conter o espanto:

– Mas o que é isso? – questionava a mulher – Um servo da classe _Lancer_ era esperado pelo catalisador que utilizamos, porém essa serva claramente não é o que queríamos... Olhem para sua arma, olhem para ela, não deve ter nem vinte anos, sem falar que há algo estranho em seu olhar. Não posso aceitar que a vida de nossa filha seja confiada a uma pessoa tão suspeita! – sua voz carregava grande insatisfação – E porque os selos de comando têm o formato de um escudo?

– Não dê atenção a ela, – dizia Celes ignorando sua mãe – ela somente está preocupada comigo. Agora diga-me, quem é você?

– Não tenho porque revelar detalhes sobre minha identidade para outras pessoas que não sejam meu mestre... E como posso saber que você não irá me trair como eles fizeram? Mas me aliarei contigo por hora, já que temos um objetivo comum – respondeu a lanceira.

– É... Acho que trouxemos um servo problemático e bem diferente do esperado – dizia o único homem no local – mas as suas chances serão maiores, corrijo, você _somente_ terá chances de sobreviver lá fora. Agora saia antes que percebam o que você fez – e dizendo isso se despediu de sua filha com um beijo em seu rosto, sendo seguido por sua esposa. Esta já havia perdido toda a cor que poderia haver em sua pele devido a angustia, mas sabia que isso _tinha_ que ser feito.

– Agora será melhor até mesmo para vocês que eu não esteja mais por aqui... Por favor, não sejam descobertos. Vamos, _Lancer_? Parece que você prefere conversar a sós.

Imediatamente a serva tornou-se invisível para os demais e ambos saíram sorrateiramente da mansão, sem perceber que tudo que ocorrera havia sido testemunhado por um silencioso morcego nas proximidades.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As ruas de Fuyuki estavam praticamente desertas naquele momento, uma ironia tendo em vista o caos que tomaria a cidade em poucos dias. "Preferia que a cidade estivesse realmente abandonada, tantos serão envolvidos desnecessariamente...", perdia-se Celes em seus pensamentos enquanto caminhavam silenciosamente até chegarem ao meio de algumas árvores, quando abrindo o livro e elevando sua mão direita bradou "_Präsenz vor Ort_", gerando uma esfera brilhante que pouco depois desapareceu. Virando-se para sua serva explicou:

– Terei ciência de toda presença existente nos arredores durante os próximos vinte minutos, então posso garantir que estaremos a sós. Agora me fale sobre você, mesmo que ainda não confie to... Ouch, o que é isso _Lancer_? – berrou a maga ao recuar desviando de uma investida de sua serva.

– Não baixe sua guarda tão facilmente, eu me segurei nessa estocada. Vamos, lute comigo, quero ver do que você é capaz, mestra.

Abrindo o livro enquanto a outra girava sua lança no ar e em seguida a segurava em posição de ataque, respondia a menor delas com um sorriso que não disfarçava seu nervosismo:

– Tudo bem, eu planejava perguntar sobre suas habilidades, mas vê-las na prática será muito mais divertido.

Celes começou a estalar continuamente seus dedos enquanto tentava se afastar, gerando velozes raios que iam em direção da lanceira, mas esta parecia conseguir esquivar-se facilmente de todos eles, se escondendo atrás de uma árvore.

"Te peguei", murmurou a primeira abrindo sua mão direita, saindo agora os mesmos clarões de cada um se seus dedos, que convergiram na árvore onde estava a serva, esta, por sua vez, já havia pulado por cima da planta em direção daquela que a atacava, girando sua arma e produzindo uma espiral de chamas durante a queda, caindo com suas pernas afastadas e, em um rápido giro, produziu uma circunferência de fogo por onde a ponta de sua lança havia passado. Enquanto a espiral se dividia em pequenas brasas que se espalhavam pelo campo de batalha e se aproximavam de sua oponente, o círculo de fogo crescia, obrigando Celes a quase atirar-se ao chão, e quando pode se recuperar da manobra gritou: "Você quer causar um incêndio aqui?", mas, para sua surpresa, as chamas simplesmente atravessavam os troncos. "Estou certa que esse fogo é real, posso sentir seu calor", pensou rapidamente a garota, mas já não tinha muito mais tempo por ter sido cercada pelas diversas brasas enquanto o anel flamejante começava a recuar.

"Eye of the Storm", foi o que pode ser lido no livro, gerando uma ventania e originando diversos raios próximos, afastando de si aquilo que a ameaçava. Fechando o livro clamou "Aufrufen: Ad...", mas foi interrompida por sua serva:

– Já chega, não queremos nos desgastar desnecessariamente. Pude perceber em sua casa que você se interessa mais em sobreviver do que em obter o cálice, mas eu sou um pouco diferente: desejo viver para me livrar da traição que sofri, eu, que fiz tanto por meu povo, fui abandonada por ele... Mas para conseguir isso _tenho_ que vencer essa guerra. Acho que ambas estamos nisso somente para podermos continuar nossas vidas... Ao menos você parece não ser uma maga ruim e como já disse aceitarei lutar ao seu lado. Vejo também que utiliza um livro em suas magias, vamos, fale-me sobre você.

– Me chamo Celes von Einzbern, – dizia enquanto perguntava a si mesma se sua serva depositava alguma confiança nela, já que fazia tais questões sem se apresentar, embora entendesse que ela devia carregar um grande fardo – como ocorre geralmente com os magos, assumirei função de suporte durante as lutas, ainda que esteja pronta para entrar nas lutas se necessário. Sou melhor invocando alguns animais e gerando raios. Esse livro, Magecraft's Melody, que contém vários feitiços e encantamentos escritos em suas páginas, e cujo dono pode mudar apenas com a morte do anterior, me permite melhorar de alguma maneira as magias, seja reduzindo o tamanho das frases que necessitem ser pronunciadas ou produzindo maior poder, entre outros benefícios, variando conforme o que conjurarei. Porém algumas de suas desvantagens me fazem muitas vezes questionar se em uma luta real, especialmente se ela se prolongar, ele não iria somente dificultar minha vida. A maioria das páginas está em branco, e para se escrever algo novo deve-se utilizar uma quantidade enorme de prana, deixando geralmente quem o faz inconsciente por um tempo considerável.

– Minha vez, então. Essa minha lança, _Flamme du Procès,_ – dizia _Lancer _mostrando sua arma, agora sendo visíveis os vários entalhes semelhantes a uma espiral ao longo de sua vara vermelha, possuindo três pontas, uma para cada lado, além da frontal, todas de formato losangular com os lados concavamente ovalados – que é meu fantasma nobre, como o nome sugere me permite utilizar as mesmas chamas que me condenaram, ou melhor, _deveria_... Mas tinha algo diferente naquele. Ela produz labaredas em suas pontas enquanto eu as controlo, permitindo-me utilizá-la de várias maneiras. Minha identidade é Jeanne D'Arc – ao dizer isso os olhos da garota começaram a brilhar:

– A donzela de Orléans! – já não conseguia conter a surpresa – Embora seja bem diferente do que esperávamos, com certeza é muito melhor! – dizia euforicamente, aquele nome parecia fazer todo o nervosismo de até então desaparecer – Me dá um autógrafo, me dá um autógrafo!

– Ficarei feliz em lutar ao seu lado, mas se você me permite continuar – disse um pouco constrangida a heroína – as chamas produzidas não somente queimam como qualquer brasa, elas também afetam a alma e os circuitos mágicos daqueles atingidos, sendo seu dano influenciado pela personalidade do alvo. Basicamente queima e gera um impacto proporcional ao número de faltas que a consciência da pessoa encontrar para si. Além disso, posso...

"Alguém se aproxima rapidamente!", exclamou a maga, e em seguida escutaram a frase: "Inpu blessing: Shadow Plume"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Portal do Akasha**: no final de cada capítulo haverá essa seção onde fornecerei alguns detalhes sobre os servos e suas armas, darei algum detalhe adicional e responderei os comentários, se quiserem mais alguma coisa nessa aqui me avisem. Espero que tenham gostado do início da história e vamos lá ^^

Jeanne D'arc (original em Francês) /Joana D'arc (versão em português): nascida em uma família de camponeses na cidade de Domrémy, que depois teve seu nome modificado para Domrémy-la-Pucelle em sua homenagem, foi heroína na Guerra dos Cem anos e é a padroeira da França. A donzela de Orléans desde os treze anos de idade dizia escutar vozes, que entre outras coisas falavam que ela deveria livrar Orléans do domínio existente, fazendo com que aos dezesseis anos ela se encontrasse com o futuro rei Carlos VII na cidade de Chinon, onde conseguiu convencê-lo, após varias provações, a deixá-la no comando das tropas francesas. Obteve diversas vitórias na guerra, libertando a cidade e possibilitando a coroação de Carlos VII, porém foi capturada e após ser julgada pela Inquisição, que a via uma bruxa e considerava inaceitável que ela trajasse roupas masculinas (imagina se descobrissem Arturia...) foi queimada na cidade de Ruão (ou Rouen, e meu nome não vem daí .). Após sua morte o processo que a condenou foi considerado inválido e ela foi canonizada, sendo considerada mártir.

Eu sei que ela é uma personagem de Fate/Apocrypha, mas como esse projeto foi cancelado (e minha idéia dela como serva veio antes de eu saber sobre isso), desconsiderarei a existência dessa versão, que é bem diferente da que utilizarei.

_Flamme du Procès _(Chama do Julgamento): a arma de _Lancer, _baseada nos momentos finais e na causa da morte de Jeanne, é capaz de gerar chamas controláveis que podem se tornar inofensivas se for a vontade do usuário (como ocorreu quando simplesmente atravessaram as árvores), mas quando se deseja que queimem seu dano físico é um pouco menor que chamas normais, afetando muito mais os circuitos mágicos da vítima. Gasta continuamente _prana_ enquanto produz labaredas e mais um pouco para controlá-las e impedir que sejam extintas (mas se fizerem contato com algo que apagaria o fogo elas desaparecem), ainda assim tal custo não é muito grande e Jeanne parece preferir utilizá-la para encurralar seus inimigos. Obviamente também pode ser utilizada como qualquer lança.

Curiosidade: essa históra iria se chamar Fate/Aetherium Paths antes de eu escolher o título atual.


	2. Capítulo 2: Aliança

Capítulo 2:

**Aliança**

Um raio negro foi em direção de Lancer, atingindo-a nas costas e sendo seguido por um outro idêntico visando Celes, acertando-a também, mas aparentemente ambos foram incapazes de lhes causar algum dano. Virando-se para a origem dos ataques viram um homem montado em uma espécie de canídeo negro, plantas caídas demarcando sua trajetória. O tamanho da montaria era pouco menor que o das árvores, possuindo três bocas e aparentemente não tinha olhos. Suas patas mostravam-se bastante afiadas e seus pêlos eram tão escuros que parecia estar envolta em sombras. Sobre ela estava um homem fisicamente forte de cabelos escuros muito curtos, vestindo uma calça branca que se destacava sobre sua pele morena que calçava sandálias de couro. Em volta de seu pescoço havia um peitoral circular, ainda que seu formato e aparência pudessem fazer com que alguém o confundisse com um grande colar, cheio de pequenas pedras coloridas organizadas de maneira simétrica em várias fileiras, e sobre sua cabeça uma coroa azulada com um círculo dourado na parte inferior.

– _Rider!_ – exclamou a serva – Droga... Não queria ter uma luta contra outro servo imediatamente, ainda mais no meio dessa floresta em que a vegetação não parece ser um obstáculo para ele... E que raios de animal é esse? Celes, o mestre dele deve estar por perto, tenha cuidado e tente localizá–lo.

Focando-se apenas no oponente à sua frente e ignorando o pedido da loira, a garota abriu seu livro, mas já estava muito atrasada para o combate que havia se iniciado: a boca inferior da fera estava aberta e dela saiam esferas avermelhadas que iam em direção de Jeanne, enquanto o inimigo apontava em sua direção e dizia "Inpu blessing: Necrópolis". Em rápidos movimentos _Lancer _se esquivava, aproximando-se de seu oponente ao mesmo tempo em que deixava um rastro flamejante por onde passava. Quando já havia conseguido se aproximar o bastante dele saltou em sua direção, investindo com sua lança, mas seu movimento foi interrompido por um firme movimento da pata do chacal, que a arremessou contra um tronco e fez com que uma costela se quebrasse.

Apesar da grande dor que sentia a serva estava satisfeita com o progresso obtido: chamas cercavam seu inimigo e estavam cada vez mais próximas dele. Sem parecer preocupado com aquilo que o cercava, a besta apenas começou a aspirar todo o ar a sua frente, gerando uma poderosa ventania e engolindo o fogo adiante. Com o caminho livre pulou sobre a lanceira, incrédula pela inesperada sucção, imobilizando-a com uma pata e fazendo-a soltar sua arma. Uma enorme mandíbula partia em sua direção, porém foi impedida por um urso branco que acertou um soco no maxilar do canídeo, atordoando-o.

– Seu cachorro desocupado e bizarro! – gritava Celes enquanto Jeanne se levantava com um pouco de dificuldade e recuperava sua lança – Você não acha que eu deixarei que faça o que bem entender com ela enquanto eu estiver por aqui, né? –seu urso desferia inúmeros golpes no oponente, que por sua vez abriu uma de suas bocas e atirou outra esfera.

"_S__tornieren__Aufruf_", bradou quase que instantaneamente a maga, fazendo sua invocação desaparecer, evitando por muito pouco que ela fosse atingida, mas uma árvore não teve a mesma sorte e teve parte de seu tronco destruído. _Lancer_ já iniciava uma série de estocadas, que devido ao impacto que sofrera estavam visivelmente mais lentas, sendo evitadas pela montaria com um pulo para trás, posicionando-se fora do alcance da serva. Tal manobra mostrou-se precipitada: as brasas atrás de _Rider_ haviam permanecido lá e agora o queimavam, assim como o dorso da fera. Isso não pareceu ser o bastante para impedir que o chacal acertasse uma esfera rubra na donzela, fazendo com que se chocasse novamente contra uma árvore. Imediatamente a mestra terminava um encantamento:

"_The madness is dominating the skies,_

_The Earth's calmness is meeting its end,_

_'Cause the nature's wrath is coming,_

_And I command it, __proclaiming__:_

_SKIES ARE FALLING DOWN"_

As nuvens existentes se agruparam acima do local do combate e o céu escureceu, ainda que o horário tornasse isso pouco perceptível, e então um clarão surgiu, atingindo diretamente o homem e sua montaria, que instintivamente recuou. "Droga... Esperava que isso acabasse com a luta... Mas, pensando bem, não estou lutando contra um humano comum, não devo esperar que ele tombe tão facilmente... O problema é que me precipitei e calculei mal as energias que ainda me restavam, duvido que consiga fazer muita coisa agora. Pelo menos consegui deixá-lo em uma condição que facilitará as coisas para _Lancer_", pensava a maga. O fogo estava consumindo suas vítimas cada vez mais e Jeanne partia em sua direção em uma investida feroz, seria o fim da luta, não fosse um cristal que passou voando e explodiu entre os dois servos:

– _Rider, _eu te disse para não sair correndo na minha frente! – gritava, ainda que de maneira ofegante, um garoto de cabelos castanhos bagunçados que vinha correndo e agora apoiava suas mãos nos joelhos. Tinha o porte esperado para sua idade, algo próximo de dezessete anos, pele um pouco mais clara que a de seu servo. Possuía uma bolsa a tiracolo e vestia um jeans, algo que começava a aparecer somente agora no Japão com a Restauração Meiji, bem como camisa vermelha com apenas uma das mangas preta, já que a outra aparentemente havia sido removida – Eu estava prestes a desperdiçar um selo de comando com essa bobagem, só não o fiz por não saber como estava o combate e considerar arriscado fazer você dar as costas para um servo imediatamente! Vamos tentar recuar, estaremos em grande desvantagem se você lutar assim. – Disse virando-se para seus inimigos, seu rosto adotando uma expressão de surpresa ao ver Celes. – Vo–vo–vo... você!

– Shota! – respondeu igualmente surpresa a garota – Faz bastante tempo que não nos encontramos! Fico feliz por ver que você se tornou poderoso o bastante para participar dessa Guerra. Sinceramente eu achava que fossem escolher outro representante dos Tohsaka, mas já que está aqui acho que teremos que nos enfrentar. Não ten...

– Vamos sair logo daqui! – interrompeu o outro.

A última magia que lançara não parecia ter sido uma boa idéia: alguns curiosos se aproximavam para tentar entender porque apenas naquele local o céu se comportava de maneira estranha, e ao se aproximarem estranhavam a existência de árvores caídas. Ainda assim a garota parecia querer terminar naquele momento o combate, mesmo que não estivesse totalmente certa se seria a melhor idéia... A possibilidade de eliminar um servo não é algo que deveria ser tão facilmente ignorado.

– Vamos logo, depois resolvemos isso! Ninguém ataca ninguém no caminho, ok?

Após pensar um pouco Celes acabou concordando, afinal ela não queria envolver outras pessoas e sabia que Shota manteria sua palavra e aceitaria um combate posterior. Então, fazendo seus servos desaparecerem ambos correram para fora da floresta, mas não sem antes apagarem as chamas e interromperem o "churrasquinho de servo" que ocorreria no caminho. Jeanne aparentava ser a menos satisfeita com essa seqüência de eventos, e após algum tempo de fuga alcançaram uma rua deserta com alguns poucos postes a iluminando, outra coisa que chegara há pouco tempo à cidade, juntamente com a eletricidade, sendo um representante de algo que atormentava alguns magos: a tecnologia estava se equiparando à magia! Apesar disso a maioria era da opinião de que os avanços tecnológicos ainda estavam muito aquém das capacidades arcanas. Nesse local a serva retornou à sua forma compórea, iniciando o diálogo e já preparando sua arma:

– Pronto, aqui já está bom! Vamos continuar de onde paramos, agora com mais um convidado.

– Calma! – reagiu o garoto – Antes quero conversar com vocês. _Rider, _quero que você também participe disso.

–Como você quiser. – dizia o servo enquanto se revelava, agora sem sua montaria. Era a primeira vez que ouviam sua voz sem que estivesse realizando um ataque.

– Vamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. – falou a maga enquanto abaixava a lança de sua serva, que, embora quisesse acabar com essa luta assim que possível, consentiu com sua mestra.

– Obrigado por me permitirem ao menos falar antes que continuássemos a luta e ignorássemos uma possibilidade... Mas antes que eu prossiga: como foi esse tempo de treinamento com sua mãe, Celes? Quase não nos encontramos depois que você passou a ser ensinada por ela, respondeu o jovem.

– Estive bem, embora os métodos dela me destruíssem muito mais, alguns dias fiquei tão quebrada que nem era capaz de me mover. Pelo menos com isso consegui aprimorar minhas técnicas de maneira bem mais eficiente do que antes. E você, como foram esses anos?

– Continuei com a rotina que mantínhamos antes de sua saída. Esse tempo foi bem produtivo e você ficará surpresa ao ver como minhas habilidades estão melhores! – respondia confiante, mas vendo a impaciência e desconfiança de _Lancer_, decidiu ser mais direto – Admito que não esperava te encontrar nessa guerra, pensava que encontraria seu irmão, mas já que estamos aqui e felizmente nos reunimos sem muita demora, acredito que seria melhor que nos aliássemos para termos maiores chances contra os demais servos, o que acha? – agora estava com ambas as mãos atrás de sua nuca e seu olhar perdido no céu – Convivemos juntos durante um bom tempo e nos tornamos amigos, certamente nos daremos bem como aliados. Podemos deixar essa luta para quando apenas nós dois estivermos sobrando após as batalhas.

Uma aliança... Não parecia uma má idéia para Celes, pois os novos termos definidos pela Associação para essa Guerra fariam com que não pudesse contar com ajuda de não-participantes, e por terem sido alunos da mesma pessoa e convivido juntos por anos tinham idéia de como combinar suas habilidades de maneira satisfatória. Isso também seria vantajoso para o outro mago, ele aparentava não ter segundas intenções, o que poderia haver de errado? Com isso poderiam desenvolver novas estratégias: se duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma, quatro pensariam melhor do que duas. Sua serva, porém, não parecia concordar:

– Eu não acredito em você! Fui atacada pelas costas e agora que estão tão perto de serem derrotados querem se unir? Bastante oportuno... Como saberei que não nos apunhalarão quando abaixarmos a guarda?

– Não se precipite, conheço o Shota bem o bastante para saber que ele manterá sua palavra. Nós também não estamos com uma vantagem tão grande: já me desgastei bastante hoje, diferente dele, e você sofreu alguns danos. Ainda que eu tenha _prana_ mais que suficiente para te manter, não acho que seja uma idéia... – reagiu a garota, surpresa por sua serva, mesmo com todo o dano que sofrera, estar tão determinada a lutar.

– Entendo que tenha dificuldade em depositar confiança em mim depois do ataque repentino que ocorreu... O que vocês acham de então eu curar todos os ferimentos que sofreram, além de revelar as habilidades e a identidade de meu servo para provar que podem acreditar na gente? Se acharem necessário, posso até mesmo gastar um selo de comando para evitar que ele as ataque antes de atingirmos as condições previamente combinadas, embora acredite que ele não faria isso de qualquer modo. O que acham? – interrompeu o mago.

– Mestre, não precisa se precipitar tanto para conseguir aliados ou adiar lutas, seja lá o que estiver pensando... E mesmo que estejamos em desvantagem, como de fato estamos agora, fazer tais coisas poderia gerar inúmeros problemas futuros. Nossa oponente também não parece lá muito confiável. Está certo de que isso valeria o risco? – questionava _Rider_.

"Está tudo bem", dizia o rapaz em voz baixa, mas ainda assim audível para as outras duas, "Celes é uma das melhores aliadas que poderia conseguir", e elevando sua voz continuou: "Então, iremos nos unir?"

– Aceito sua proposta – respondeu firmemente a jovem.

– Ahhh! Tudo bem... Ainda que eu não confie totalmente em vocês, irei dar-lhes uma chance, afinal cabe a minha mestra decidir essas coisas, mas saibam que observarei cada um de seus gestos e caso representem algum perigo, seja para qualquer uma de nós, não hesitarei em atacá-los – _Lancer_ mostrava-se descontente com essa decisão, mas ao menos parecia aceitar o fato de que possuir um aliado seria útil.

Aproximando-se dela surgiu uma aura esverdeada na mão do garoto, que passou a cuidar dos ferimentos de seu servo que havia se sentado no chão, começando por suas costas:

– Vamos _Rider, _fale um pouco sobre você para elas.

– Se isso é o que desejas, não tenho objeções: sou Ramsés II, servo _Rider,_ e...

– Autógrafo, autógrafo! – foi a reação imediata de Celes à apresentação do faraó, estendendo a ele um pedaço de papel que Jeanne agora via que era guardado dentro do livro, assim como um pote de nanquim que estava em seu bolso, e apontando para a francesa continuou – E nem pense que você vai sair ilesa disso, depois dele será a sua vez de assinar. Mais cedo você ficou falando e acabei me esquecendo, mas agora você não fugirá de mim!

– HAHAHAHAHA! Realmente algumas coisas não mudam, senti um pouco de falta disso. – falou descontraidamente o membro da família Tohsaka.

– Por que eu não poderia ter sido invocada por uma maga um pouco mais normal? Está certo que só o fato de serem praticantes de magia, algo que me gerou vários problemas em vida e era motivo de sentenciarem uma pessoa a morte na minha época, faz com que classificá-los como normais não seja muito correto, mas interromper alguém com informações relevantes por um motivo desses acho que está vários níveis acima na escala de anormalidade... Tomara que ela não peça vários autógrafos para o Cálice, se o alcançarmos – respondeu ironicamente a donzela apoiando seu rosto em sua mão, tampando seus olhos e não percebendo que o egípcio já havia dado sua assinatura e estava com seu indicador direito tingido de negro, sendo agora uma folha forçada a ela.

– Como vocês puderam ver, – continuou o mais velho no local enquanto a lanceira finalmente havia cedido e mergulhava um dedo no pote – minha montaria é _Ammit,_com a qual consigo utilizar habilidades ligadas à Inpu, ou como vocês chamam agora, Anúbis. Além dele possuo outras montarias, como _Benu_, a minha favorita, cada uma possibilitando um estilo de combate um pouco diferente. Acho que isso me torna um tanto versátil. Acabei vendo sua identidade nesse papel e acho que já pude ter uma idéia de suas habilidades agora pouco, creio que por hora não necessitarei de mais informações. – ignorando que Shota não havia visto a assinatura voltou-se para ele – Já está bom, cuide das feridas dela agora, depois você termina de cuidar das minhas, foi isso que você combinou com elas, certo?

Cumprindo o havia lhe sido dito, decidiu tomar a palavra:

– Acho que precisaremos de um local para passar a noite, vocês tem alguma idéia?

Olhando ao redor a _Einzbern_ percebia que já havia anoitecido e nem havia pensado onde iria descansar... Já pensara que se fosse necessário aceitaria dormir tendo o céu como seu teto, mas se expor tanto nos momentos de maior perigo com certeza não seria uma boa idéia. Ficar em uma pensão seria uma opção, mas estava tentando economizar dinheiro para o caso da Guerra durar um tempo razoável e assim evitar maiores problemas. Sua serva interrompeu enquanto analisava as possibilidades:

– Isso é algo que eu ainda não entendi desde que fui invocada: por que tivemos que sair sorrateiramente e tão rapidamente de sua casa? Não poderíamos dormir lá se precisássemos?

– Isso se deve às regras que a Associação dos Magos definiu há vários anos, não sei ao certo se já foram adotadas na primeira edição da batalha pelo Santo Graal, já que ela terminou antes do esperado e tive acesso à pouquíssimas informações. A coisa é: para melhor testar as habilidades dos participantes, foi decidido que os membros das famílias, assim como terceiros ou qualquer um que não seja um mago, não devem agir de modo a ajudar propositalmente algum dos lados. A única exceção, obviamente, seria se algum deles sofresse um ataque, podendo agir em defesa própria. Caso alguém fosse ajudado, as penas que achassem adequadas seriam aplicadas àqueles que o auxiliaram e agiriam de modo a compensar tais benefícios. Se fossemos recebidos em minha casa provavelmente sofreríamos um ataque de magos da Associação no dia seguinte até gastamos uma quantidade de _prana_ que considerassem justa. Eles têm noção do que ocorre com cada mestre e servo, porém não podem fazer qualquer uso de tais informações, já que há alguns deles também vigiando os próprios juízes, como são chamados os que cuidam para que as regras pré-definidas sejam cumpridas. Assim sendo, a única maneira de alguém auxiliar um participante da Guerra seria se tornando um mestre de algum modo ou sendo apenas uma pessoa comum que o faria sem ter conhecimento do Cálice, o dono de um restaurante que desse uma refeição de graça para um de nós, por exemplo – justificou a garota.

– Exatamente, só completando: ajudas prévias como os cristais que me foram dados por meus avós seriam válidas, já que no momento não seriam destinadas a um participante. Agora não entendi exatamente isso que _Lancer_ disse... Por que vocês tiveram que sair sorrateiramente de sua casa? – perguntava intrigado Shota enquanto terminava as curas.

Haviam tocado em um ponto que a maga preferia que ignorassem, pelo menos por hora, mas não sabia exatamente o que poderia inventar para justificar tal ato, e a pergunta a desconcertava, passando a olhar para qualquer lado enquanto pensava em algo. Para a sorte dela a escuridão da noite, somada ao fato das ruas estarem mal iluminadas, camuflava um pouco do nervosismo em sua expressão. Melhor seria contar a verdade com a menor quantidade de detalhes possível, talvez alterando, ou melhor, omitindo uma coisa ou outra, afinal, se descobrissem que mentia poderia perder a confiança deles, e isso realmente não queria que ocorresse.

– Errr... Digamos que eu não deveria ser a representante de minha família... Meu irmão havia sido o escolhido, uma decisão esperada já que ele possui habilidades superiores a qualquer outro atual integrante da família. Porém, poucos dias antes de quando esperávamos que ele invocasse seu servo ele fugiu de casa, levando consigo apenas alguns componentes materiais, fazendo com que vários de nossos empregados estejam até agora procurando incessantemente por ele. Disseram que o mais provável é que ele não queria participar do conflito, e com medo de nos decepcionar decidiu fugir, mas não acho que seja isso: enquanto conversávamos ele freqüentemente falava do quanto desejava lutar... Acredito que tenha alguma coisa por trás.

Havia parado de falar, percebendo que o olhar de todos se centrava atentamente nela, e a outra mulher no grupo colocou em palavras o pensamento de todos:

– Tá, mas você não nos disse por que fugiu sem chamar atenção.

Tentar mudar o foco da conversa, revelando somente pormenores de menor relevância no momento, fora uma empreitada infrutífera, e ainda um pouco incerta sobre o que dizer para evitar levantar suspeitas, tentou continuar:

– Como eu digo isso? Err... Eu queria participar bastante disso, então decidi que carregaria o nome dos Einzbern nas lutas, mas eu sabia que não concordariam com isso, então simplesmente cuidei para que fosse reconhecida pelo Cálice e evitei encontrar qualquer parente, afinal não queria gerar discussões desnecessárias. Agora com as Regras de Não-Intervenção duvido que venham atrás de mim. A fim de reduzir suspeitas meus pais devem estar dizendo nesse exato momento que eu saí de lá para encontrar Kresnik, o que não é de todo mentira, estou um pouco preocupada com ele. Isso seria compreensível, já que sou uma das poucas pessoas que não tem problemas para sentir sua presença.

Havia se saído bem, ao menos era o que pensava, mas o Tohsaka ainda possuía dúvidas:

– Resumindo, você também desapareceu, ainda que vá demorar um pouco para perceberem isso, após invocar _Lancer. _O que mais estranho é como seus pais se envolveram nisso_. _Você não levou em conta como seu irmão se sentiria? Ele ficará furioso com você.

Kresnik, o mago mais promissor dessa geração em sua família. No seu nascimento já notaram que possuía circuitos mágicos semelhantes ao do _Caster_ anterior, que servira seu antepassado, e por causa disso lhe deram o mesmo nome que o herói. Devido ao grande potencial que possuía, haviam decidido que teria seus pais como tutores, diferentemente de sua irmã que passou a ser ensinada juntamente com Shota e Matou Taniguchi por Tohsaka Shizuru. Haviam formado um acordo de auxílio entre as famílias, acreditando que apenas unindo seus esforços conseguiriam aperfeiçoar o uso da magia, e descendentes de cada linhagem serem treinados juntos fazia parte disso, mas por algum motivo a pouco mais de dois anos Celes passou a ser ensinada pelos Einzbern e seu irmão passou a conviver com os outros dois.

– Estavam insistindo para que algum de nós invocasse um servo. Meu ato se justifica também por eu não desejar que a participação de minha genealogia fosse revogada.

Conseguira se sair bem dessa, e aparentemente não haveria mais sabatina, pelo menos nessa noite. Levantando-se o garoto mudou o assunto:

– Bem, os adultos que cuidem desses problemas. Vamos andando, podemos passar essa noite em um albergue próximo dos limites da cidade. É um pouco longe daqui, mas não consigo pensar em um local melhor. Também podemos comer por lá.

Sua amiga assentiu com a cabeça e os quatro foram andando silenciosamente. Para evitar problemas com eventuais transeuntes, os servos assumiram suas formas espirituais. Pouquíssimas pessoas passavam pelas ruas, fato compreensível pelo dia ter se tornado inesperadamente frio, carregando a promessa de que eles não passariam por momentos muito agradáveis até o amanhecer.

O céu naquela noite se mostrara inesperadamente estrelado, a Lua cheia destacando-se com seu brilho de forma não vista há meses. Não fosse a temperatura um tanto abaixo do esperado, o ambiente estaria perfeito para um passeio, e mesmo com esse problema o relento tornava o ambiente bastante agradável. Os habitantes terem se contido em seus lares, ainda que reduzisse drasticamente as chances de afetar não envolvidos, também os tornavam mais vulneráveis, já que um local sem testemunhas seria perfeito para um ataque sorrateiro, e ainda que possuíssem vantagem numérica estavam bastante desgastados, em especial por ambos terem realizado a invocação naquele mesmo dia, sendo que a batalha já se iniciara pouco antes.

A tranqüilidade foi interrompida pela voz de Shota, que se mostrava incapaz de manter-se calado por longos períodos, e durante esse tempo os servos foram sábios o bastante para ficarem em silêncio:

– Você sabe que nossos servos se seguraram na ultima luta, né? – novamente suas mãos estavam em sua nuca.

– Como assim?

– Fantasmas Nobres... Ainda que _Inpu _fosse um dos que _Rider_ possui, ele não chegou a utilizar todo seu potencial, da mesma forma que a loura que ainda não sei o nome provavelmente nem chegou perto de mostrar suas habilidades. Os poderes dos Fantasmas Nobres estão muito acima das nossas habilidades, certamente não seriamos capazes de fazer frente a eles, afinal eles não se tornaram lendas por nada, certo?

– _Lancer,_ – dizia Celes voltando-se para Jeanne e ignorando o fato de ainda não ter revelado a identidade dela – você me disse que Flamme_ du Procès _é seu Fantasma Nobre, por acaso ainda não a utilizou em todo seu potencial?

A resposta a isso foi apenas um rápido movimento com a cabeça, confirmando as suspeitas e causando um pouco de surpresa em sua mestra. Abaixando seus braços o adolescente prosseguiu:

– Isso não é de se estranhar, provavelmente isso seria muito cansativo e ela preferiria correr tal risco apenas se realmente necessário, e me parece que fez bem... Caso ela tivesse ido com tudo vocês já teriam sido eliminados da Guerra, já que você seria incapaz de mantê-la por aqui, e a vitória seria de vocês naquele momento se eu não tivesse intervido. Mas não se sinta mal, como ela foi trazida aqui hoje, se você ainda tivesse _prana _para possibilitar o uso do Fantasma Nobre com força total é que seria bem estranho. Provavelmente após recuperar suas forças veremos o quão poderosa a dama de armadura é – essas últimas palavras mostraram-se mais uma tentativa frustrada de descobrir sobre sua aliada, cuja face assumia uma expressão que apenas concordava com o que fora dito.

_Fantasmas Nobres... _Poderiam ser ou representar algo ligado aos heróis, não sendo necessariamente artefatos bélicos, e guardavam em si poderes absurdos, poderes estes que foram capazes de permitir que a história fosse escrita... Com certeza não eram algo que deveria ser facilmente desprezado... A jovem já sabia que seriam a chave de vitórias posteriores, assim como acreditava que as habilidades da _Flamme du Procès _seriam apenas algo semelhante ao visto até então, porém muito mais destrutivo. Imaginar algo nesse nível a deixava mais confiante, ao mesmo tempo em que tal pensamento a assustava um pouco: o que seus oponentes seriam capazes de fazer? Ao menos saber que magos seriam pouco úteis contra eles a tranqüilizava, nunca se sabe do que a Associação é capaz, e essa espécie de carta na manga seria de grande ajuda. Após raciocinar um pouco, tomou a palavra:

– Pensando bem, acho que faz sentido: ainda que exista um abismo entre as habilidades mostradas até então e as de indivíduos comuns, e isso já seja o suficiente para alguém conceder a elas o título de lendárias, elas não seriam suficientes para justificar os feitos de quem as possui... As chamas criadas por _Lancer_ são fortes o bastante para criar um grande incêndio, mas isso poderia ser feito por qualquer indivíduo, ainda que levasse mais tempo para isso. Temo por o que ocorrerá se algo sair do controle... Ainda que a Associação tenha preparado várias contramedidas, a primeira edição das batalhas não foi experiência suficiente para estarem totalmente preparados.

– A Primeira Guerra... Uma pergunta que me faço é como resolveram o problema com o Cálice Menor. Você tem alguma idéia?

– Errrr... Não faço idéia de como resolveram isso, – o tom de sua voz possuía incerteza – mas acho que não ocorrerá o mesmo que dá ultima vez, os servos já poderiam ter sido invocados há dez anos, mas conseguiram evitar que isso ocorresse até agora, devem ter gerado esse prazo para terminarem os preparativos.

A tentativa inicial de trazerem o Cálice Sagrado ao mundo fora bastante infrutífera e somente quatro servos chegaram a ser derrotados até que surgissem fissuras no Cálice Menor, uma simples taça metálica que deveria armazenar a essência dos vencidos, liberando aquilo que deveria guardar. Pouco depois os lutadores remanescentes desapareceram, anunciando o fim do conflito e demonstrando que não existiam recursos suficientes para que tivesse ocorrido até o final. Não queriam que isso ocorresse novamente, a espera adicional era prova suficiente disso, ainda que pudessem haver outros motivos por trás. De qualquer forma Celes preferia que não investigassem isso a fundo.

O rapaz prosseguiu:

– Mudando de assunto, você acha que o Zouken será o representante da outra família? Ele é o líder deles e certamente seria um inimigo formidável. Ainda que também seja uma das cabeças por trás dessa guerra existem regras que permitem que membros da Associação participem dela, eles apenas seriam temporariamente desligados dela e teriam algumas informações apagadas de suas mentes.

– Duvido muito que seja o caso, ele parecia mais interessado em experimentos ligados ao Akasha, e se for verdade o que dizem, de que ele achou uma forma de não morrer por causas naturais, ele poderia futuramente participar de alguma outra. Porém não sei ao certo qual poderia ser o participante deles...

– Não os conheço bem o bastante para conseguir tirar alguma conclusão embasada também. Mesmo com o acordo as três famílias não se aproximaram como esperado.

A garota apenas concordou com um gesto. Mesmo que todos quisessem obter conhecimentos e melhorar a magia como um todo, revelar tão facilmente os conhecimentos que possuíam não era algo ao qual de fato se propunham, então pouquíssimas coisas, como o treinamento conjunto, haviam sido feitas, mas era de se esperar que ocorresse uma gradual aproximação entre as famílias com o decorrer do tempo, ainda que elas mantivessem seus segredos.

Continuaram caminhando revezando instantes de silêncio com conversas sobre brevidades. Não fosse o brilho do luar as ruas pareceriam muito sombrias, e ainda que houvesse postes de iluminação na cidade, era algo que ainda estava sendo implantado e não existia em todas as vias, tornando o anoitecer mais perceptível conforme se afastavam do centro.

– Aqui estamos nós. – disse Shota após terem caminhado pouco mais de quarenta minutos – Vamos entrando?

_PAF! _As faces da dupla chocaram-se contra uma espécie de parede invisível, fazendo com que ambos ficassem agachados com as mãos em seus narizes.

– Vocês precisam de alguma coisa? – questionou uma solicita senhora que saia do local, presenciando a cena no mínimo curiosa de dois indivíduos de cócoras tampando seus rostos no meio da rua.

– Não, obrigada. Estávamos apenas andando por aqui em sentidos opostos, não nos vimos e acabamos nos chocando – pronto, a garota encontrara uma resposta plausível sem que parecessem suspeitos, ainda que duas pessoas se chocarem em um local deserto fosse praticamente impossível.

– Tá... – retrucou a mulher enquanto os que colidiram se levantavam – Se precisarem de algum remédio ou de qualquer coisa sintam-se livres para pedir.

–Muito obrigada, mas realmente estamos bem – dizia Celes enquanto se afastava puxando o outro.

– HEY! Mas vocês não eram dois estranhos? – gritou a dona do albergue após algum tempo, sem receber resposta.

– Maravilha! – resmungou a maga quando estavam fora de vista da senhora – Tem uma barreira mágica impedindo a nossa entrada no local. É do tipo que bloqueia apenas quem possui habilidades mágicas e pode ser quebrada facilmente, mas fazê-lo seria arriscado, já que poderia indicar que algum mestre passou por aqui. Para nossa sorte ninguém estava de passagem e viu a gente se chocando com o ar. Alguma outra idéia?

– Há uma pousada não muito longe daqui, podemos tentá–la. Só é um pouco mais cara, caso não se importe – respondeu seu amigo.

Insatisfeita com o ocorrido e já esperando que outros locais também estivessem assim, a mestra assentiu e seguiram até o local. Chegando lá suas suspeitas se confirmaram:

– Excelente! – murmurou a mestra após colocar suas mãos próximas da entrada e sentir o encantamento– O que faremos agora?

Só então percebeu que um homem que passava por lá estava olhando-a colocar suas palmas no nada. Foi a vez de Shota salvar o dia:

– Não ligue para minha amiga, – dizia meio sem jeito enquanto a puxava – ela é uma grande fã de mímicos e do nada resolve começar a imitá-los, vamos... Continuemos andando – falava enquanto voltava-se para a garota, que tentava fazer qualquer coisa relacionada à mímica que viesse a sua mente, até que estivessem longe de outros olhares.

– Mas que saco! – prosseguiu a garota ao ser solta – Temos que ficar passando por essas situações constrangedoras e nem conseguimos um local para descansar. Aposto que outras hospedarias também estão assim... Se ao menos quebrar essas barreiras não indicasse que dormimos por aqui, poderíamos fazer algo quanto ao som que destruí-las produz. Sugestões? E tire esse sorriso do rosto, Jeanne – a donzela parecia ter se divertido com os apertos pelos quais Celes passara... Ao menos parecia que um pouco de distração havia reduzido os efeitos do cansaço existentes nos servos, mas isso não fazia com que necessitassem menos de uma noite de repouso.

– Você realmente tava parecendo ter algum problema. – debochava o outro, agora feliz por ao menos saber o primeiro nome de _Lancer_ – Vamos, tem um depósito abandonado nas redondezas. Ainda que não seja um local muito recomendado, ao levarmos em conta que encontrarmos um quarto essa noite esteja fora de cogitação, é a única opção que me vem à mente, sem falar que é próximo daqui. Só teremos que acordar cedo para não chamarmos atenção.

– AHHHHHH! Parece que um dos nossos oponentes se adiantou e tá se aproveitando das regras... Alguém que luta assim me deixa furiosa! Só quer nos estressar e torrar nossa paciência! Calma Celes, calma, assim você só vai colaborar com eles – falando consigo em voz alta toda sua frustração era expressa.

Como essa parecia ser a única escolha plausível no momento, os quatro seguiram rumo ao lugar, enquanto Shota finalmente obtinha sucesso pleno em sua empreitada:

– _Jeanne_... É esse seu nome, né? Por acaso você seria a heroína francesa da _Guerra dos Cem Anos?_

_ – Acertou na mosca, retrucou a mestra dela com uma piscada. Legal, não?_

_ – Alguém com tanta experiência em combate, como suponho que ela tenha, será de grande ajuda... Teria um pouco de inveja de você se Ramsés não fosse muito mais legal – respondia despreocupadamente enquanto o faraó parecia indiferente a tudo que estava ocorrendo._

_ O restante do percurso transcorreu de maneira tranqüila, com todos apenas observando detalhes do ambiente, dizendo que seu servo era melhor ou reclamando do frio, até pararem em frente a um _local que ficava em uma esquina e ocupava grande parte do quarteirão, e o único movimento próximo que perceberam estava em uma casa vizinha, onde ocorria alguma comemoração próxima de seu final. Eram visíveis vários buracos no telhado do galpão, bem como a existência de vidros inteiros em apenas uma janela, de localização superior, e a ausência de pintura na parede. Entrando viram que o lugar não aparentava ter sido abandonado, mas sim que sua construção fora cancelada: no chão não havia pisos, possuindo uma textura áspera característica de cimento. Através de uma falha na cobertura entravam raios enviados pelos astros, indicando a existência de pouquíssimos objetos, como uma mesa rústica de madeira com algumas cadeiras a cercando e vários vergalhões alinhados em um canto. Não era de todo ruim, apesar das várias imperfeições estava bastante limpo e existiam poucos resquícios de poeira.

– Aqui estamos nós... Acho que vamos precisar disso. – dizia o garoto cedendo vários trapos que pegara em um canto do local, os servos se materializando agora – Peguem, eles serão nossos cobertores, mas acho bom que também utilizemos alguns para cobrir o chão. Aqui deveria ser uma espécie de depósito para produtos vindo de outros lugares, mas se não me engano por terem conseguido espaço em algum outro decidiram pausar as obras por aqui.

– Ótimo, agora temos onde descansar. Acho que não terei problemas com essa situação, mas acho adequando procurarmos outro local amanhã. Acredito que agora seja melhor sairmos para comer antes de qualquer coisa... Não só nós dois, mas eles também estão famintos – dizia indicando para os servos com um movimento de cabeça – É de se esperar que sintamos muita fome, afinal estaremos gastando bem mais _prana_ do que estamos acostumados.

– Isso você pode deixar por minha conta – falava Shota tirando vários onigiris de sua bolsa – Aqui, peguem o quanto quiserem, trouxe isso por precaução.

De fato todos eles estavam famintos, como demonstrou o fato dos quatro terem atacado imediatamente a comida. Ramsés teve um pouco de dificuldades para retirar a espécie de papel que envolvia o lanche e se demorou para finalmente começar a comer, enquanto Jeanne apenas imitou o gesto dos outros dois. Aparentemente ambos os servos aprovaram a iguaria, já que a devoravam incessantemente. A donzela quis discutir um plano para quando se deitassem:

– Disseram que teremos que acordar cedo, então acho melhor irmos dormir logo. Seria adequado que nos revezássemos na posição de guarda enquanto os outros repousam... Como vocês ainda não obtiveram minha confiança pelo menos eu ou a mestra deveremos estar acordadas. Vamos sendo substituídos conforme sentirmos muito sono ou após duas ou três horas.

– Não esperava conseguir sua confiança tão facilmente... Eu também não confio totalmente em vocês, então me parece adequado que um de cada dupla fique acordado. Acho que um mestre e um servo por vez seria mais sábio. – completou _Rider._

– Acho que temos um acordo aqui, tudo bem para os dois? – questionou a serva olhando para os magos.

Ambos concordaram com um aceno, já que estavam com as bocas muito cheias para dizerem algo.

– Muito bem! – continuou – Eu e o garoto começaremos a guarda.

– Para mim parece adequado, – retrucou o jovem terminando de engolir o alimento – posso colocar algumas armadilhas enquanto isso, e como sou quem se desgastou menos hoje sou o mais apropriado para isso.

Após alguns poucos momentos de silêncio a refeição terminou, com Celes manifestando-se ao final desta:

– Ahhhhh... Hora da soneca. Boa noite! Não exite em me acordar se necessário, Jeanne.

E dizendo isso recolheu-se em um canto sendo seguida pelo egípcio enquanto os outros dois prosseguiram com o plano de guarda, e ainda que as expectativas fossem de uma noite tranqüila, a escuridão era um ambiente familiar para um ser que espreitava o grupo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Na mansão Einzbern era horário de jantar, sobre a mesa havia bastante arroz, vários sushis, tiras de filé de salmão e salada de repolho.

– Por que Celes ainda não veio jantar_? – era o questionamento de um homem alto e loiro de cabelo curto e bem repartido, trajando uma farda marrom claro com algumas insígnias em seu peito._

_ – Também estranhei ela ainda não ter descido... Vou chamá-la novamente – respondeu a mãe da maga, escondendo com maestria o que sabia e dirigindo-se ao quarto._

_ Naquela refeição estavam presentes por volta de dez pessoas que conversavam despreocupadamente. Após alguns instantes o homem fardado falou em particular com o de bigode que estava ao seu lado:_

_ – Hans, acho que devo agradecê-lo por ter cuidado de Celes e tudo ter transcorrido como planejado. Vejo que não errei ao confiar algo de tamanha importância a alguém tão disciplinado. Você seria um belo militar, caso te interesse posso conseguir uma patente adequada para você._

_ – Fico feliz por ser reconhecido, coronel, e continuarei fazendo o que for melhor para todos. Agradeço a proposta, mas ainda acho que militarismo não é minha praia – disse sorrindo, um pouco desconcertado pelo comentário, pensando "ele diz isso agora... Veremos quando descobrir o que houve." _

_ A mulher voltou em disparada com uma carta em suas mãos, parando apenas ao alcançar o móvel, apoiando-se sobre ele até conseguir algum fôlego para falar:_

_ – Aqui, leiam._

_ A folha foi dirigida aos dois homens, que puderam ler:_

"Estou preocupada com o mano, então saí para a procura dele. Não devo demorar muito.

Celes"

Os três ficaram olhando descrentes para o papel, ainda que dois deles estivessem apenas simulando. Aparentemente o aviso escrito pela garota estava cumprindo sua função de, pelo menos temporariamente, dar uma desculpa para seu desaparecimento.

– Que garota ousada! – exclamou o militar tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo, sem grande sucesso por suas pernas tremerem – Ela pode ter feito isso com as melhores intenções, ainda mais porque precisamos localizar Kresnik com urgência, mas já estamos no meio da Guerra e a captura dela pode trazer uma grande vantagem para algum dos lados. Acho que isso ocorreu por não a termos avisado de sua importância... Não, se ela soubesse aí sim fugiria de casa sem intenção de voltar. Deixo vocês dois responsáveis por ficarem de guarda e não a deixarem sair novamente quando retornar.

– Entendido, sairemos agora mesmo em busca dela. Caso não a encontremos mandarei que alguns de nossos empregados a procurem também. Vamos querida? – chamava o pai de Celes, abandonando sua refeição e pegando um casaco próximo da cadeira. A vestimenta já estava lá como se a saída fosse algo planejado.

– Vamos! – respondeu a mulher já tendo retomado seu fôlego.

– Encontrem-na o mais rápido possível! Vou aproveitar a deixa e sair também. – falou o outro enquanto se levantava após finalizar seu jantar – Haverá uma reunião da Associação daqui uns trinta minutos, elas se tornaram bastante freqüentes desde que os servos apareceram. Acho que de hoje não passará sem termos um representante e ainda não localizamos Kresnik... Se o localizarem mandem-me um aviso imediatamente, já instruí aqueles que o estão procurando a fazerem o mesmo. Em último caso te indicarei como nossa participante, Lucy, então esteja de volta logo.

– Aceitarei de bom grado, mas com isso terá que conseguir outra pessoa para vigiar Celes – e com essas palavras a esposa de Hans terminou a conversa um pouco surpresa enquanto disfarçava um sorriso.

O casal falou algo com e pouco depois o outro gritou alguma coisa, fazendo com que cinco pessoas ali presentes o seguissem, indo para o lado oposto ao qual os dois tinham ido. Já um pouco afastada de casa a mulher iniciou um breve diálogo:

– Tudo está transcorrendo como planejado, ainda que possamos ter agido de forma um tanto suspeita. Você poderia ter parecido um pouco mais preocupado com o bilhete!

– Acho que foi melhor assim, parecermos menos ligados a ela deve reduzir as suspeitas que poderiam cair sobre nós. Agora o fato de ocorrer uma reunião tão cedo dificultará um pouco as coisas... Quando ele chegar teremos alguns probleminhas, já estará ciente de que nossa filha é um dos mestres.

– É... Mas eles serão incapazes de fazer algo com ela. São as regras, basta que finjamos não saber de nada e estarmos chocados com isso. Seguiremos com o plano: vamos dizer que ela deve ter sido atacada por alguém e invocou _Lancer _para se defender, sem saber de sua relevância nisso tudo.

– Façamos isso... Só não faça parecer que já sabe a classe da serva. – olhando para o céu e após alguns instantes de silêncio o mago prosseguiu – Tivemos sorte em nosso filho ter nos obedecido, ainda que tenha ficado um pouco revoltado... Amanhã ele já deve estar de volta. O que vamos fazer enquanto deveríamos estar procurando?

– Eu vou retornar daqui a pouco, aquele pedido dele foi bem inesperado. Vá para algum lugar escondido olhar para o céu, vá beber algo, sei lá.

– Acho que não tenho muito mais o que fazer. Mande algumas pessoas para procurá-la pouco depois que voltar para lá, acabei dizendo que faríamos isso.

E, seguindo as instruções de Lucy, a noite passou para o homem.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Weeeeee... Esse foi o segundo capítulo, espero que tenham gostado ^^

Comentem, digam o que acharam, fico muito feliz toda vez que vocês fazem isso XD (aparentemente muita gente na Rússia leu a história, ou pelo menos de algum modo veio parar aqui \o/).

Portal do Akasha:

Ramsés II (também conhecido por Ramsés, o Grande): filho de Seti I e da rainha Touya, faraó cujo reinado se estendeu aproximadamente de1279 a.C. a 1213 a.C, tendo sido o de maior prestígio na história egípcia. Mesmo não possuindo linhagem nobre, por seu avô, que era general de Horemheb (outro faraó), ter sido nomeado o sucessor no trono acabou recebendo o título de "filho primogênito do rei", que era o mesmo que ser declarado o herdeiro. Seu reinado foi o que deixou maior número de monumentos, como os Templos de Abu Simbel na Núbia, tendo sido o maior desses dedicado ao próprio Ramsés. Participou de várias campanhas militares, recuperando diversos territórios previamente de controle egípcio que naquele momento estavam sob controle principalmente de hititas e núbios. Faleceu com por volta de noventa anos de idade e nove outros faraós que o procederam tomaram o título de Ramsés.

Devido a seus feitos considerei que alguns deuses, como uma forma de gratidão, o teriam emprestado seus animais, então vamos ao primeiro deles:

Ammit: pode aparecer tanto como um chacal ou um híbrido de hipopótamo, leão e crocodilo. Representa a punição para todos aqueles que foram considerados pecadores no julgamento (aquele no qual o coração da pessoa era pesado e se fosse mais pesado que a pena da verdade a pessoa era condenada). Ser comido por Ammit seria o inferno para os egípcios, e quando isso ocorria a alma do indivíduo deixava de existir. Era o ser mais temido em todo o Egito.

Devia ter falado do livro que a Celes carrega no primeiro capítulo, mas como não falei vamos a ele agora:

Magecraft's Melody: como a Celes já descreveu seus usos vou me ater a seu funcionamento e às desvantagens que ela descreveu. Eu diria que ele funciona basicamente convertendo _prana_ do usuário em catalisador para magias, mas catalisar não seria o melhor termo já que esse _prana_ é consumido, então seria melhor considerá-lo como um reagente em excesso em uma reação química, em que a magia seria o produto, já que seria capaz tanto de reduzir o tempo para se conjurar algo ou produzir algo de maior poder (em analogia com maior velocidade de reação e maior quantidade de produto), porém diferente de reagente em excesso geralmente faria apenas uma dessas coisas. A necessidade de se escrever um encantamento diferente por página e o trabalho para se adicionar algo novo demonstram o quão difícil é conseguir algo que converta _prana_ em "reagente adicional". Esse gasto extra pode muitas vezes ser maior que o esperado ou, ainda que traga muitos benefícios, não ser o bastante para justificar seu uso.

Ah, sim: a Celes não soltou uma música do Angra na cabeça de seu oponente, foi uma coincidência na frase, mas gostei da idéia de fazer referência a músicas, combina bastante com o nome do livro.

Resposta ao comentário:

**Goldfield****: **que bom que vc gostou do início da história, não quero demorar muito entre a publicação dos capítulos, e saber que alguém está gostando realmente me motiva a escrever ^^ (embora a faculdade esteja complicando minha vida e não dá para garantir muito em questão de prazos Ç_Ç). Eu acabei criando a personalidade da Celes enquanto escrevia e admito que também gostei bastante do que saiu. Acho que ficou meio aparente que tem algo em seu passado, mas não se preocupe, isso não deve diminuir seu carisma XD.

Quanto à parte de explicar as habilidades eu segui mais a idéia de que se elas iriam se ajudar, o máximo de informações relevantes aos combates que pudessem obter em pouco tempo seria de grande utilidade prática, ainda assim admito que acabei fazendo uma descrição que poderia ter ficado muito melhor.

A Joana D'Arc é legal, né? Concordo que ela deveria ser um dos servos na história. Comecemos a campanha "Joana D'Arc para serva em uma próxima novel" \o/. Dois votos para ela até agora ^^

Obrigado pelo comentário e não deixem de ler as fics dele, ele escreve super bem XD


	3. Capítulo 3: Calada da Noite

Capítulo 3:

**Calada da Noite**

Tão logo a refeição terminou, Shota começou a criar diversas barreiras na área, em especial nos lugares por onde alguém pudesse entrar. Elas estavam adequadamente posicionadas e possuíam diversos mecanismos de funcionamento, de forma que até mesmo um grande mago tivesse problemas para invadir sem ser notado. Ele estava bastante concentrado em sua incumbência demorando a perceber que _Rider_ ainda não dormia, diferente da garota que já repousava há um bom tempo. Ao perceber isso, mandou que seu servo descansasse, porém este, mesmo sabendo o quão importante era estar preparado para o dia seguinte, ponderou:

– Quero apenas ter certeza que estaremos seguros! Até você terminar os encantamentos acho mais adequado que eu também fique de guarda. Assim que terminar, farei o que me pedes.

Seu mestre apenas deu uma risada disfarçada, consentindo com as condições de seu servo: ele já estava terminando e a essa altura não haveria muita diferença no tempo de sono do egípcio de qualquer modo. _Lancer_ mantinha-se sentada ao lado do portão que era a principal entrada do local, encostada na parede apoiando sua arma sobre o ombro direito. Segurava-a com uma de suas mãos e mantinha seu joelho direito junto a si, a mesma posição que apresentara quando invocada e aparentemente gostava de ficar assim sempre que possível. Ela apenas observava silenciosamente tudo que ocorria e estava atenta a cada mínimo detalhe do lugar. Terminando seu dever, o garoto se juntou a ela, criando alguns pequenos globos brilhantes que se espalharam pelos arredores, melhorando a visibilidade no interior do galpão, ainda que não iluminasse tanto, afinal não queria atrapalhar o sono de ninguém.

A vigília da dupla prosseguiu silenciosa, sendo esse silêncio eventualmente interrompido pelo som da brisa que soprava suavemente nas folhas de algumas árvores. _Rider_ não demorou em cerrar os olhos e agora já repousava, por outro lado Jeanne não demonstrava o menor sinal de cansaço ou fraqueza: seu turno de descanso chegaria, e até lá deveria seguir com sua função no plano. Ela estava bastante cansada, mas isso não a impedia de se manter focada. Essa certamente seria uma noite longa, e torcia para que conseguissem algo que fizesse com que as próximas fossem diferentes. De qualquer modo, acreditava que a preocupação com um ataque furtivo a impediria de ter um sono muito profundo.

Shota não se sentia muito diferente da serva, fora bastante precavido com os encantamentos de proteção e isso acabou por esgotá-lo mais do que desejava: havia se empenhado do melhor modo que podia para impedir um ataque, mas caso ele ocorresse não poderia fazer muita coisa contra o inimigo, por isso era importante que seu servo descansasse. O fato da Guerra mal ter começado para ele e já estar tendo problemas deixava-o irritado. Havia conseguido aliadas, a seu ver, bastante confiáveis e isso o aliviava bastante. Porém, _Lancer _não se mostrava muito fácil de lidar e temia que a aliança durasse pouco. Pelo menos estava certo que ela não iria apunhalá-lo pelas costas.

O mago que espalhara barreiras pela cidade era a maior preocupação do garoto, para ele estava ficando claro que ocorreriam outros ataques indiretos: "talvez percebesse que estavam se escondendo lá e preparasse algo para quando saíssem... existia a possibilidade de envenenar locais que vendessem alimentos, nunca se sabe o que um mestre poderia fazer para ganhar o Graal, ainda que essa não fosse uma estratégia muito eficiente... poderia até mesmo espalhar alguma doença." Ao perceber o quão neurótico isso o estava deixando, voltou-se para _Jeanne_ e cochichou:

– Vamos trocar. Acorde a Celes – e foi na direção de seu servo.

Vagarosamente a donzela levantou-se e caminhou até a maga que foi acordada por uma mão sacudindo seu ombro. Ela deu um longo bocejo, sentou-se sobre os tecidos que a cobriam e esfregou seus olhos.

– Já está na minha vez? Parece que eu não dormi nem por trinta minutos – disse a garota de forma sonolenta, espreguiçando-se.

– Foram pouco mais de duas horas e meia, mestra. Deixas-me repousar agora? – respondeu a serva.

– Durma bem! – falou pegando seu livro e um pedaço de pano – Levarei isso aqui, parece que esfriou bastante nesse tempo.

Ao olhar para o lado a jovem viu que _Rider_ já estava em sua posição de guarda. Caminhou até lá e ficou onde a donzela anteriormente estava, mirou o egípcio por algum tempo e então seu olhar se perdeu em detalhes do lugar. Queria conversar com o faraó, com certeza ele teria muitas histórias de sua terra e ela queria escutá-las, porém ele se mantinha imóvel em sua posição e dificultava o início de um diálogo. De qualquer forma, era melhor esperar os outros dois dormirem antes de falar qualquer coisa, ainda que estivesse necessitando urgentemente disso para não acabar cochilando. Decidiu observar o céu por uma abertura no teto, isso deveria ajudá-la a manter-se acordada, ao menos no início de sua vigília, mas o luar e o brilho antes facilmente perceptível das estrelas haviam desaparecido completamente, o firmamento agora se mostrava como algo completamente negro, não era visível um único vestígio de luz proveniente de lá, o que fez a maga finalmente notar que os globos conjurados por Shota eram a única iluminação disponível.

_Lancer_ caiu no sono rapidamente, mas não antes do mago que desabou em um lençol tão logo seu servo se levantou e quase imediatamente começou a sonhar. O mestre de Ramsés estava um tanto diferente do que se lembrava, pensava Celes enquanto o observava. Não era uma mudança física, ainda que estivesse maior e fisicamente mais forte... Ele parecia muito mais confiante de si e de suas capacidades, e era capaz de transmitir isso. Também se mostrara bem mais hábil para lidar com estranhos, era difícil imaginar a pessoa de dois anos atrás pedindo um quarto de hotel sem se enrolar toda. O que dizer então de como se sairia frente à empreitada para conseguirem onde ficar? Ela também estava diferente, isso lhe parecia bastante natural e a deixava feliz de uma maneira inexplicável, apenas não ter mantido contato com seus antigos colegas e ter recebido pouquíssimas notícias deles fazia com que não esperasse nada caso os reencontrasse. E, pensando nas brincadeiras que faziam quando crianças e dos momentos que passaram juntos, acabou adormecendo.

As pupilas do antigo faraó voltaram-se rapidamente para a que agora dormitava, sem mudar a posição em que estava e nem decidir acordá-la. Seria vantajoso que sua aliada estivesse no melhor estado possível quando a manhã surgisse e para ele não seria necessário mais que uma pessoa acordada, desde que fosse ele ou seu mestre... Não estivessem em um lugar tão isolado na cidade, o que o tornava adequado para uma investida inimiga, todos poderiam recuperar adequadamente suas energias. Sinceramente ele não acreditava em um ataque, dificilmente alguém já os teria localizado, porém, contradizendo suas crenças, um ser já os espreitava...

Apenas um dos quatro mantinha-se acordado, era a abertura esperada, pois necessitaria agora apenas acabar com a vida de suas vítimas. O homem no portal mantinha seu olhar fixo nos dois à sua frente, aquela maga seria o alvo mais apropriado. Tinha que agir antes de ser percebido, dificilmente venceria algum servo em um combate, atacaria os magos como fizera com outros dois naquele dia e quando os guerreiros se dessem conta já seria tarde, o momento não poderia ser outro: seus membros superiores foram surgindo da sombra projetada pelo corpo de sua vitima, perfuraria seu pescoço, um golpe certeiro, já estava acostumado a fazer isso. Empunhou seu rondel e silenciosamente o foi aproximando, seria um a menos, um trabalho fácil.

Aquela inesperada figura mantinha-se tão focada em seu objetivo que não notara o canídeo que surgiu quando faltavam pouquíssimos segundos para terminar esse serviço e que investiu contra ele fazendo-o se chocar com a parede. A que acabara de ser salva despertou assustada ao perceber os movimentos próximos de si, imediatamente _Rider _compreendeu o motivo de sua fera surgir sem ter sido ordenada para tal e chamou por seu mestre, que não tardou em se levantar ao notar a agitação no local, ainda assim sendo mais lento do que Jeanne que já apontava sua lança para o inimigo. Quando se voltaram para o invasor puderam observar seu aspecto assustador.

Erguendo-se do impacto, com três bocas rosnando para si, havia uma pessoa que trajava uma única peça preta que cobria todo seu corpo, inclusive sua cabeça, as únicas exceções estavam em seus pés, cobertos por algo cor de sangue que liberava uma fina fumaça negra, e em seu rosto, escondido por uma máscara de osso que possuía um prolongamento que ia da testa até a nuca, criando uma circunferência. Concluíram tratar-se de um homem, devido ao seu tipo físico e aos músculos que se realçavam nos braços e pernas. Ao perceber estar cercado ele mexeu os dedos de sua mão livre, imediatamente surgindo outra arma idêntica à que já segurava e ficou de prontidão aguardando alguma reação hostil.

Não demorou para um dos lados fazer seu movimento: Ammit se mostrou uma criatura impaciente e tentou acertar com um movimento de sua pata o oponente à frente, que reagiu jogando-se no chão e rolando, o que possibilitou que entrasse na sobra do chacal e fizesse com que o golpe resultasse na destruição de parte da parede. Antes que alguém pudesse questionar o que havia ocorrido, o sicário surgiu da sombra do Tohsaka com o propósito de fazê-lo sua vítima, porém foi prontamente recebido por uma estocada de _Lancer_ que o forçou a recuar e raspou em seu braço esquerdo. A heroína persistiu na série de ataques, que eram desviados ou bloqueados, e a cada um deles algumas chamas que eram liberadas se espalhavam pelo galpão.

Os demais presentes no lugar puderam apenas se afastar do combate, prontos para ajudarem caso fosse necessário, tentar qualquer coisa agora não seria muito sábio, poderiam acertar a lanceira e criar uma falha que com certeza seria aproveitada pelo oponente. Ramsés pegou seu mestre pela cintura, montou na criatura e em seguida recuou para um canto do cômodo que mesmo sendo amplo agora era em boa parte ocupado pela besta. Enquanto fazia a manobra o faraó cochichou algo no ouvido de Shota, que fez um gesto indicando concordar com o que havia escutado, e quando a montaria parou desceu dela e colocou a mão em suas mandíbulas do meio, de onde surgiu um rápido clarão. Com seu livro aberto e sem entender o que o seus aliados fizeram, Celes ficou de prontidão próxima do buraco na parede.

A incessante seqüência de investidas prosseguia veloz, com a donzela começando a dar sinais de cansaço, e após alguns instantes foi finalmente interrompida por um movimento da adaga que afastou a lança e possibilitou uma reação: avançou com sua outra arma em direção do peito da guerreira, que com um salto lateral conseguiu reduzir os danos para um corte no ombro e em seguida acertar um chute na barriga do mascarado. Ao ver-se vulnerável e agora cercado, decidiu novamente se esconder na primeira silhueta que encontrasse, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao perceber que nenhum dos presentes possuía sombra.

– O que foi, fujão? Algo errado? – ironizou aquela que estava à sua frente – Parece que você está sentindo falta de algo!

As labaredas espalhadas pelo galpão estavam iluminando todas as regiões dele, o que impedia que até mesmo alguma penumbra existisse, e notando essa situação o egípcio decidiu utilizar uma montaria mais apropriada para o espaço disponível: Ammit desapareceu e em seu lugar surgiu um touro branco usando um colar de pequenas pedras triangulares, não fosse sua cor anormalmente alva e seu tamanho um pouco maior que a média, aparentemente ele seria um touro comum. Um ataque agora era certo, e poderia vir de qualquer lado, a única opção para aquele homem era fugir, o caçador havia se tornado a caça.

Os membros da aliança não perderam tempo: Celes havia terminado de curar os danos em sua serva e agora suas mãos produziam faíscas, as chamas de Jeanne estavam se aproximando do inimigo, o animal batia com força suas patas dianteiras no chão, aparentemente provocaria um terremoto, e Shota segurava dois cristais entre os dedos de suas mãos... Uma combinação fatal para humanos normais e até mesmo para a maioria dos magos e alguns servos, porém o alvo dos ataques fez sua jogada antes que estes fossem realizados: com um rápido movimento amputou seu braço esquerdo, que ao entrar em contato com o solo se desfez e formou uma circunferência escura por poucos instantes na qual ele mergulhou e desapareceu.

– Acho que você não fez muito errado em chamá-lo de fujão! – exclamou Shota assim que todos pararam as preparações e olharam em volta – Pelo menos com o lugar iluminado assim acho que não sofreremos outra emboscada dessas. Só vou arrumar uma coisinha... – de suas mãos saíram diversos globos luminosos, um pouco maiores aos já existentes, que se espalharam por todo o imóvel, e voltando-se para _Lancer_, prosseguiu – Pode retirar seus fogos agora, vamos acabar derretendo com eles por aqui.

A heroína viu que suas labaredas não se faziam mais necessárias e as desfez. Logo em seguida caiu de joelhos, ofegante.

– O que houve? – preocupou-se sua mestra, correndo em sua direção.

– Aquele maldito... ele... me envenenou.

– Teremos que ser rápidos, nem sabemos ao certo a que substâncias um servo da classe Assassin poderia ter acesso! – reagiu o garoto, sentando-se ao lado da intoxicada e entregando para a maga um tubo de ensaio, uma agulha e um pequeno pote de vidro com um líquido incolor que estavam em sua bolsa – Vá fazendo os testes, irei retardar os efeitos do veneno e tentar algo que possa curá-la.

Mal a última frase foi terminada e Celes retirou os apetrechos das mãos de Shota, perfurou o local antes golpeado e colocou dentro do tubo as gotas de sangue que saíram, juntamente com o fluido que havia recebido, e deu pequenas batidas.

– Não tá dando nenhum resultado! – desesperou-se olhando para o mago que mantinha suas mãos unidas sobre a lanceira, algumas lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto.

– Como assim não deu reação? É óbvio que ela foi envenenada, deveríamos detectar facilmente o que é utilizando magia... Tente novamente!

A francesa agora estava tossindo sangue, sua mestra não sabia ao certo o que deveria fazer, e sem enxergar mais possibilidades iria realizar outra análise.

– Levem-na para fora! – ordenou Ramsés – Precisaremos de espaço! Não façam perguntas, temos pouco tempo e não posso garantir que isso dará certo, mas é melhor do que isso que vocês estão fazendo! Iluminem totalmente os arredores, não vamos querer ser atacados em um momento desses.

_Rider_ liderou a saída do lugar, saltou de sua montaria e a fez desaparecer tão logo se moveu, o mestre obedeceu às últimas palavras dele e iluminou por volta de dez metros ao redor do local de onde saíram e voltou para ajudar a maga a carregar a donzela.

– Não posso fazer isso, vão acabar nos percebendo! – reagiu o egípcio quando os demais chegaram.

– Eu e Shota vamos manter um encantamento que deixará todos dormindo e se necessário alteraremos as memórias de alguém, cuide apenas de salvá-la! Por favor! – os olhos de Celes haviam assumido um tom avermelhado e muito líquido escorria deles.

– Façam isso imediatamente então! – não foi necessário que ele pedisse novamente para que os outros dois começassem a pronunciar algumas palavras – AMMIT!

A fera já conhecida pelo grupo surgiu atrás daquele que a invocou, dessa vez parecendo estar pouco confortável em um local tão claro.

– Devemos agradecê-lo por aquilo que fez por nós mais cedo, não fosse por você já poderíamos ter sido eliminados dessa Guerra, mas agora temos que salvá-la... Você sabe o que deve fazer – disse o antigo faraó para o canídeo, que em seguida se inclinou e tocou a testa de _Lancer_, gerando uma forte ventania que fez a janela de várias casas tremerem. Jeanne, que estava muito pálida, teve alguns espasmos e então fechou os olhos.

– O que você fez com ela! – gritou Celes vendo a cena.

– Fique calma! Está dormindo agora, será uma noite difícil para ela, deverá sentir dores e ter pesadelos, mas se tudo der certo, sobreviverá. Vamos voltar para dentro, apaguem essas coisas – disse carregando a heroína enquanto o animal se desfazia em sombras.

Quando todos já haviam entrado e as ruas não estavam brilhantes, continuou:

– Não faço a menor idéia do que era aquilo. Ele deve ter utilizado alguma substância desconhecida por outros grupos, mesmo que vocês detectassem, não saberiam dizer com precisão o que é ou o como lidar com isso... Fiz com que o coração dela fosse comparado com a pena da verdade, é um processo que leva horas e vocês podem ver como alguém fica ao passar por isso, o que o torna inviável em combate, mas se realizado adequadamente em um moribundo pode fazê-lo se recuperar ou levar ao seu fim, por isso só é tentado como última alternativa. Fiquem de guarda e cuidem dela pelo resto da noite, já fiz tudo o que podia e preciso descansar agora.

– Está bem, e muito obrigada por isso! – agradeceu a mestra, aliviada por agora ter uma esperança de salvação para sua serva, sem obter resposta.

Cada mago foi para um lado do cômodo para ficarem vigiando naquela noite. A garota segurou por todo esse tempo a mão da ferida, que suou incessantemente. Sua expressão era de grande dor, e essa tortura deveria se estender até o amanhecer...

o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o

– E então? Fez muitas presas hoje, _Assassin_?

– Consegui matar os mestres de _Saber_ e _Bersecker _sem grandes problemas.._._

– KYAHAHAHAHA! Muito bom... – se divertia a jovem de pele albina que trajava um vestido roxo com vários babados e estufado nas espáduas. Seu cabelo rosa possuía várias tranças e estava sentada em uma poltrona, à sua frente haviam três corpos com diversos cortes. Sua expressão rapidamente mudou para uma de surpresa ao ver o estado do seu servo.

– O que houve com você?

– Fui obrigado a fazer isso para fugir de _Lancer_ e _Rider _que me descobriram_._ Eles possuem uma criatura capaz de sentir presenças nas sombras, mas fui capaz de envenenar a lanceira, logo deverá estar morta.

– MALDITOS! – berrou com sua voz estridente e seu olhar maníaco – Cuidaremos do outro depois. O que mais você tem a me dizer?

– _Bersecker_ parecia bastante forte, nunca vi um humano tão grande, e se não o tivesse visto duvidaria de seu tamanho. _Saber_ também deveria ser poderoso, e ambos os magos foram aniquilados sem que percebessem. Não encontrei _Archer_ e ainda que tivesse conseguido com sucesso apunhalar _Caster_ e seu mestre sem ser notado, minha adaga não os perfurou.

– Estranho... Bem, vá matar algumas pessoas agora, já que eu não tenho muito dessa coisa que chamam de _prana_ para te fornecer. Tome – disse ao atirar para o assassino o único braço intacto de um dos corpos, que foi removido com o uso do chakram que retirara de suas costas – deve ser melhor do que nada.

Silenciosamente o servo encostou o "presente" no local do corte, sendo encaixado por linhas escuras que saíram de seu ombro, porém destoava do restante do corpo e não era envolto por algo sombrio, e terminando de analisar sua nova aparência, desapareceu.

o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o

O dia na morada dos Einzbern começou cedo para Hans e Lucy. Aquele ao qual todos se referiam apenas pela alcunha de coronel chegou ao local pouco antes que o sol surgisse, e assim que entrou dirigiu-se para um quarto isolado e mandou chamar imediatamente os pais de Celes. O casal que dormia no momento despertou-se rapidamente ao receberem a notícia de quem os chamava. Ainda que isso fosse algo de grande interesse para ambos, já que provavelmente teriam notícias de seus filhos, a preocupação que os tomava era muito maior, afinal não sabiam quais informações aquele homem teria e temiam acabar sendo descobertos se falassem algo que revelasse o que haviam feito, por isso no caminho até o militar decidiram tentar obter o máximo de informações dele antes de se manifestarem, e quando o fizessem tentariam parecer tão desinformados quanto o momento permitisse.

– Vamos, sentem-se. – disse o membro da Associação indicando duas cadeiras do lado oposto da pequena mesa ao redor da qual estava sentado, e mal a dupla o fez, prosseguiu com uma voz levemente irritada – Suponho que saibam por que mandei chamar vocês tão cedo.

– Bem... Deve ser algo relacionado à Guerra ou a algum de nossos filhos. Agora de qual deles falas eu não faço idéia. – retrucou Lucy.

– De ambos minha cara, de ambos. – continuou com uma fisionomia que parecia estar julgando aqueles à sua frente – Mas antes que eu prossiga, vocês me parecem bastante despreocupados para quem está com ambos os filhos desaparecidos.

– Desde o nascimento de Celes fomos ordenados a criarmos o mínimo de vínculos possíveis com ela. Apenas nos acostumamos a não sermos tão apegados a ela, falou o pai da garota.

– Isso eu posso aceitar e compreendo bem, ainda que esperasse maior preocupação por fazerem parte dessa casa. O que me impressiona é não terem nenhuma notícia de Kresnik e ainda assim ficarem tão indiferentes. Por acaso vocês sabem de algo que justifique isso?

"Ótimo", foi o pensamento compartilhado pelos dois. Agora eram obrigados a dar uma resposta rápida para o sujeito, além de terem que encontrar uma forma de lidar com as suspeitas que acabavam de cair sobre eles.

– Nosso filho é muito poderoso, apenas confiamos o bastante em suas habilidades para sabermos que ficará bem – disfarçou Hans – Além disso...

– CHEGA! – interrompeu de forma furiosa – Por mais que acreditem nisso ele deveria ser nosso representante nessa batalha. Encontrá-lo é, ou melhor, era, nossa maior prioridade. Vocês, mais do que todos os outros, deveriam se preocupar em encontrá-lo, e tudo que fizeram foi se juntarem às buscas por muito pouco tempo.

– Nós estávamos comandando todos nossos familiares – disfarçou rapidamente a mulher – Apenas achamos ser mais eficiente manter contato com eles e espalhá-los pela região. Seria melhor se soubessem onde estávamos e você sabe quantos deles meu marido possui. Agora, mais importante, – animou-se a mulher – você tem notícias de Kresnik?

– Sim, – prosseguiu enquanto sua irritação ia diminuindo – e devo dizer que esse garoto realmente tem algo especial. Quem diria que ele poderia utilizar o artefato que nunca saiu de nossas mãos como catalisador?

O casal entreolhou-se sem conseguir disfarçar a surpresa, isso era novidade até mesmo para eles. E dependendo do rumo que essa conversa tomasse não saberiam ao certo o que dizer. Agora, pelo menos no que tocava a esse assunto não necessitavam mais fingir saber de nada, pois de fato não sabiam.

– Isso mesmo que vocês pensaram, – retomou – o garoto é um dos mestres nessa Guerra, mas ao contrário do que devem tem pensado, ele não entrou como nosso representante. Foi o próprio cálice que o escolheu como participante. Acredito que vocês saibam o que isso significa...

– Temos outro representante. – reagiu imediatamente Lucy – Não vai me dizer que...

– Exatamente o que deve ter pensado, minha cara, – prosseguiu – assumiram Celes como nossa representante. Como vocês devem saber o Graal é forçado a aceitar um participante de cada família nas batalhas, e os outros quatro seriam decididos por ele, caso ele não aceite alguém para assumir a função de mestre essa pessoa simplesmente será incapaz de invocar um servo. Com isso podemos dizer que sua filha invocou o servo antes do garoto, e dizem que foram poucos minutos de diferença. Esse fato é irrelevante, é importante apenas que ele participe da Guerra como desejávamos, e fico aliviado dele ter decidido isso, às vezes ele só precisasse de algum tempo para aprender a lidar com o catalisador. A garota comandar um servo que é o problema aqui...

– Ela deve ter sido atacada por alguém que sabia que poderia utiliza-la como refém contra a Associação – ponderou o pai de Celes.

– Eu acho que não! – reagiu o outro homem – Primeiramente porque apenas nós três, Zouken e alguns poucos da Associação de magos têm conhecimento sobre ela, e todos eles sabem que o grupo dificilmente seria chantageada por algo assim... Essa coisa de ir atrás do irmão deve ter sido uma grande mentira, ela queria mesmo é ser um participante! Agora vocês devem supor como adoraram saber disso, – sua voz agora mesclava irritação e ironia – por culpa de vocês que foram incapazes de ficarem de olho nela acabaram colocando toda a culpa em mim. O que tem a dizer sobre isso?

– Nos desculpe. – respondeu Hans com sua cabeça abaixada, sendo imitado por sua esposa – Deveríamos ter vigiado melhor a Celes, mas simplesmente não acreditávamos que faria algo assim. Não foi passada nenhuma informação a ela que pudesse justificar isso, e como nunca demonstrou possuir interesse no Cálice... Além disso, não acredito que fosse tão egoísta ao ponto de poder estragar algo tão importante para seu irmão. Não sei ao certo os motivos que a levaram a uma coisa dessas...

– Desculpas não vão mudar o que já ocorreu! Agora vocês devem procurá-la e tentar convencê-la a desistir de seus selos de comando. As Regras de Não-Intervenção estão nos impedindo de fazer algo, é impensável que a ajudemos, porém não podemos nos dar ao luxo de permitir que aquela jovenzinha problemática morra! Cuidarei para que, quando a fizerem abandonar os duelos, vejam isso mais como preocupação materna, afinal isso também é de interesse do grupo. Posso garantir que não sofrerão qualquer tipo de retaliação.

– Entendemos, general. – replicou Lucy, que escutando sua filha ser chamada pelo homem de algo no naipe de "jovenzinha problemática" pela primeira vez teve real noção do quão irritado ele estava – Sairemos em algumas poucas horas para tentar convencê-la. Podes nos dizer sua localização aproximada?

– Hahahaha! – debochou o militar – Minha cara, acho que ainda não entendeu como as coisas funcionam, nós apenas velamos pelo adequado desenrolar da Guerra, simplesmente observamos os participantes quando acreditarmos necessário, mais que isso iria contra as próprias leis estipuladas há vários anos. Ainda assim, para evitarmos a influência de terceiros, mantivemos boa parte da cidade em uma espécie de hipnose fraca, que seria ativada apenas se testemunhassem uma quebra nas regras, obrigando-os a nos contar sobre isso... Ou seja: não sei onde ela deve estar. Acho que nada mais necessita ser dito, preciso descansar agora, nos vemos depois.

O casal imediatamente se levantou e deixou o lugar. Apenas uma bronca e o dever de convencer sua filha a abandonar os duelos, algo que não fariam de fato, nem ao menos estavam dispostos a tentar. Não foi tão ruim como esperavam, e saber que não fariam nada com ela era realmente tranquilizante, agir conforme o planejado estava dando certo, se continuassem assim deveriam evitar grandes problemas por algum tempo. O que saia totalmente dos planos era a participação de Kresnik, ele deveria voltar para casa nesse momento, não possuir um servo, mas a participação dele nas batalhas poderia ser de grande ajuda para a garota, ainda que isso os preocupasse: ao contrário do que o indivíduo fardado dissera, importavam-se enormemente com ambos, doía só de pensar nos riscos aos quais estariam sujeitos, tanto que nem chegaram a dormir nessa noite, mas eram obrigados a disfarçar para não acabarem assumindo uma atitude ainda mais suspeita.

– Querida – disse o marido instantes depois de deixarem a sala – Se a informação sobre o uso daquele pingente com catalisador for verdade, apenas um servo poderia ter sido invocado por ele...

– Sim... Acho que se pode dizer que temos três Einzberns participando dessa Guerra... Vamos tomar o café da manhã agora, teremos que ficar passeando pela cidade hoje.

o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o

**Portal do Akasha:**chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo, demorei bastante para publicá-lo... Espero não demorar tanto nos próximos, me desculpem por isso... Serei mais sucinto nessa seção a partir de agora, ela estava ficando muito grande XD.

**Ápis**: touro adorado no antigo Egito que encarnava simultaneamente Osíris e Ptah, simbolizava a força vital da natureza e sua força geradora. Quando sacerdotes encontravam um animal com características específicas este era levado para viver em um templo, sendo visto como Ápis, e no momento de sua morte era mumificado da mesma forma que príncipes.

**Benu**: ave sagrada na mitologia egípcia, existindo algumas divergências quanto à sua lenda: algumas o consideram a alma de Rá, outros como a alma de Osíris após ser morto, e existem aquelas que dizem que surgiu do primeiro ovo de uma gansa, a "Grande Grasnadora". Esse pássaro foi a base para o figura da fênix. Ele apareceria na história nesse capítulo, mas após uma alteração acabei o tirando... Como foi citado no segundo capítulo, optei por deixar isso aqui.

**Hassan-i Sabbah**: um dos dezenove líderes da ordem Hashashin que tomaram o nome do fundador do grupo, conforme estabelecido como regra para o servo da classe Assassin. A ordem existiu desde por volta da última década do século XI até 1256, quando foram vencidos por Hulagu Khan, porém é dito que uma de suas facções, Nizarim, existe até os dias atuais.

Resposta ao comentário:

**Goldfield****: **fico feliz em saber que está gostando dos personagens e da interação entre eles, admito que fiquei preocupado quanto a figura de Joana D'arc e sua construção. _Rider_, juntamente com _Bersecker_, foram as classes que me deram mais trabalho decidir qual figura utilizar, havia considerado o Dullahan, mas algumas regras impossibilitaram que eu fizesse isso... Acabei até gostando mais do Ramsés depois de pesquisar sobre animais sagrados. Quanto aos Einzberns, aguarde XD


End file.
